


Girls love girls and boys

by likeusyoumean



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Hope Mikaelson, F/F, Freya Mikaelson - Freeform, Multi, josie saltzman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeusyoumean/pseuds/likeusyoumean
Summary: Hope needs girl advice and turns to her aunts
Relationships: Hosie - Relationship, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	Girls love girls and boys

(Disclaimer: I do not own Legacies, nor the characters. Simply borrowed them for a one shot)

"You're setting up the dinning room? Are we expecting guests?" Keelin asks walking into the room  
  
"Hope's astro-projecting today at lunch. I hope that's okay?" Freya says "Yeah, of course. Tell her I said to come visit soon." Keelin says  
  
"You can tell her yourself. She wants to talk to both of us." Freya says, Keelin stills and turns to face Freya "What did she do?" Keelin asks  
  
"Nothing, apparently." Freya says, "I've been around a Mikaelson long enough to know whenever you want to sit and chat, something is wrong." Keelin says  
  
"Usually, yes." Freya says smiling, Freya stops and sighed heavily "What is it?" Keelin asks  
  
"One of Hope's friends came to see me a few months back. She wouldn't tell me how she knew Hope, but she was the one who brought my memories back. I can't explain it, I just have this feeling she's connected." Freya says  
  
Keelin nodds, "Well, hopefully it's a girl feeling and not a bad news feeling." Keelin says wrapping her arms around Freya's waist  
  
"Either way, it'll be good to see Hope." Keelin says "Yeah." Freya says smiling  
  
"Come on, I'll help you finish setting up." Keelin says as she heads for the pile of books on the table  
  
Finally getting away, Hope finishes reading the spell and is off to Keelin and Freya's house  
  
"Hope." Freya says smiling as Hope appears at their dinning room table "Aunt Freya, aunt Keelin." Hope says smiling  
  
"It's so good to see you again." Keelin says with a smile "You too. I don't know how long I have, someone's bound to come in and break the connection." Hope says  
  
"There's no privacy at your school, is there?" Keelin says "You have no idea." Hope says  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Freya asks  
  
"I guess it's best to jump right in." Hope says, Freya looks to Keelin  
  
"When, uh," Hope starts. She shifts in her chair. "when did you know?" Hope asks "Know what, exactly?" Freya asks  
  
"That you liked girls?" Hope spurs out "Oh. Oh, good. That I can handle." Freya says smiling with relief  
  
"Why, what did you think I was asking about?" Hope asks "Nothing." Freya says. She leans forward, getting suddenly serious  
  
"Just promise me, whenever the time comes and whoever it's with, you'll be careful." Freya says  
  
Keelin stifles her smile as Hope's cheeks grow red. "Oh! No, no no no. I haven't- no." Hope says "I mean, I've thought about it, who wouldn't- uh- can we change the subject, please?" Hope says  
  
"Yes, please." Freya says "Can defiantly tell you two are related." Keelin says smiling  
  
Freya clears her throat, "Why are you asking?" She asks  
  
"There's um, there's this girl, at my school." Hope says "Ah." Keelin says as if that answers everything  
  
"Well, I can't speak for Freya, but when I knew, trust me, I knew." Keelin says "W-what does that mean?" Hope asks "What does that mean?" Freya asks  
  
Keelin chuckles and holds Freya's hand, "Well for starters, I never had a boyfriend growing up, never wanted to. To me, there was always something more interesting about girls." Keelin says  
  
"Okay." Hope says nodding, taking mental notes "For me, it was different. There were guys, plenty of guys- that sounds bad- I've lived a thousand years, you get easily bored." Freya says  
  
Hope and Keelin laugh, "What I mean is, it wasn't just girls, and it was never just guys, not even back then." Freya says  
  
"I get that you can like both, I know people do, but wouldn't it just be easier to chose one?" Hope asks "Not necessarily. Not if your heart is drawn to both, or all." Keelin says  
  
Hope sighs, "I just," Hope says shaking her head "there's a guy, and there's this girl. It's not fair to them that I can't choose." Hope says  
  
"Close your eyes." Freya says, she leans forward and puts her hands in Hope's "Imagine your perfect date." Freya says  
  
"A quiet night in. We're painting and watching movies." Hope says, Freya and Keelin smile  
  
"You're on the couch watching your favorite movie. Who's with you?" Freya asks. Hope pauses and Keelin and Freya watch the smile appear on her lips  
  
"Josie. My arm's around her." Hope says, she chuckles "She's got paint on her face." Hope says

Freya smiles and moves her hands away, pulling Hope from her trance. "Get what you needed?" Freya asks  
  
"Yeah." Hope says softly "Well, I say live and let live. Go get the girl." Keelin says  
  
Hope smiles, "This has been good, thank you for this. It really helped." Hope says "Anytime." Freya says  
  
"Yeah and come visit soon, we miss you, so does Nik." Keelin says "I miss you guys, too. I'll come visit when I can, I promise." Hope says  
  
"Well, we will look forward to it." Freya says standing as Hope does. They all go in for a hug, "See you soon, kiddo." Keelin says "See you guys." Hope says smiling as she comes back to the school  
  
"Have fun?" Josie asks sitting on Hope's bed startling her "Jeez!" Hope says "Sorry." Josie says with a small smile  
  
Hope starts cleaning up the spell reminiscents from the floor, "How did you get in here? I put up a barrier-" Hope says "Siphon, remember?" Josie says  
  
"Right." Hope says nodding "You okay?" Josie asks "You didn't- hear any of that, did you?" Hope asks "No?" Josie says  
  
Hope nodds, "Why? Was it about me?" Josie asks "No. Actually, it was about me. There's some stuff I needed to figure out." Hope says  
  
"Ah. Well, if there's still things you want to talk about, I'm always here." Josie says, Hope smiles "I know, Jo." Hope says  
  
Josie stands to leave, Hope bites her inner cheek. "Hey, Jo." Hope says "Yeah?" Josie asks "Can we talk?" Hope asks "Yeah." Josie says walking back to the bed  
  
Hope makes a move to sit, but decides last minute to stand. "I, uh. Growing up I never thought that I would have to choose who I love, and then I met Landon, and the whole mess with Malivor-" Hope says quickly  
  
"Hope," Josie says standing "slow down." Josie says holding Hope's hands. Hope calms her breathing  
  
"The point, is that I'm stuck. I'm stuck between who I- I should be with because it makes sense, and he loves me, and we fit. And who, deep down, I really want to be with." Hope says looking down at her hands in Josie's  
  
"What are you saying?" Josie asks with furrowed brows "I lied when I told Lizzie I had a crush on you for a week. That crush never went away. If anything, it's gotten stronger." Hope says  
  
"Oh." Josie says "I never know how to act around you, or know the right things to say when it comes to things like this, but I do know how I feel about you." Hope says

"And how's that?" Josie asks, Hope takes a deep breath "Amazed?" Hope says "With what?" Josie asks smiling  
  
"With everything. You have to take magic from objects and people, but you're so powerful, more than you know. And you're brave. I admire that." Hope says "So are you." Josie says  
  
"Maybe." Hope says. She takes in a sharp breath. Hope's hands come up to Josie's face, cupping her cheeks as they lips meet  
  
Josie smiles into the kiss. Hope pulls back and chuckles. "Where do we go from here?" Josie asks smiling "Anywhere." Hope says, leaning back in for another kiss


End file.
